During engine operation, small amounts of combustion gases, or blow-by gases, may leak past piston rings into the crankcase. Blow-by gases may contribute to engine emissions if left unmitigated, and therefore these blow-by gases may be directed from the crankcase to the intake manifold via a positive crankcase ventilation (PCV) system. The PCV systems are typically configured to draw air from the crankcase into the intake system, and subsequently the cylinders, thereby creating a closed loop for the blow-by gases and reducing emissions. These blow-by gases may entrain oil droplets and/or vapor when flowing through the crankcase. A conventional PCV system removes the oil droplets from the blow-by gases by passing the blow-by gases through a separate separator system prior to flowing through a PCV valve contained in the PCV system. This separator system increases the overall pressure drop across the PCV system as well as increases packaging space requirements and system costs. For example, with a separate upstream separator, a higher vacuum is needed in the intake system to draw the blow-by gases from the crankcase, which also limits the opportunities for operation of the PCV system.